The Administrative Core (Core A) of the CFAR, under the direction of the three Emory CFAR Co-Directors: Drs. James Curran, Carlos del Rio, and Eric Hunter, is responsible for overall management of the Emory CFAR. The Administrative Core supports and promotes the CFAR mission by providing the institutional infrastructure and leadership from which all CFAR activities devolve. The mission of the Administrative Core is to lead, enable, and enhance HIV research by supporting a multi-disciplinary environment that promotes basic, clinical, behavioral, and translational HIV/AIDS research. The Administrative Core of the Emory CFAR accomplishes its goals through the following specific aims: Aim 1: Formulate a strategic plan for shaping, expanding, and optimizing NIH-funded AIDS research at Emory. Aim 2: Facilitate, fund, evaluate, and supervise all CFAR Core and Scientific Working Group activities. Aim 3: Promote interactions and communication between Emory CFAR members and with other US and international colleagues, partners, and collaborators. Aim 4: Monitor progress and assess the degree to which CFAR goals are being met; make mid-course adjustments and corrections as needed. These objectives will allow CFAR administrators, investigators, outside advisors, and collaborators to provide the fiscal, administrative, scientifi, and management oversight of Core facilities, services, communication, outreach, and educational activities that will enhance overall HIV research at Emory and its partners.